Never Too Old For This
by 88KeysOfSadism
Summary: The whole team is completely exhausted, but no one so much as a particular bird... Fluff and Daddy!Bats ensues


**So this little one-shot popped into my head. Go figure. It contains:**

**Big brother Wally  
DaddyBats  
And  
Robin being adorable**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Normally, the team was never up this late. And Wally decided that for his continued health and sanity, he would never be up for so long again.

They'd received a mission from Batman at about seven o'clock at night. A fairly simple stakeout mission on the other side of the country. The League had bigger fish to fry, so they'd set the eight teens to the task. Well, seven teens.

Robin was with Batman for whatever reason. Wally had learned a long time ago not to ask too much about the Dynamic Duo's dealings. Besides, the way Robin put it, he "probably really didn't want to know. Some very disastrous stuff happens in Gotham, heavy on the dis."

They'd gotten back roughly ten minutes ago, at about three in the morning. They'd all washed up, and those who didn't reside at the cave were headed home, for what little sleep they could get before school the next day.

_Recognized: Robin: B01_

The light faded, and Robin stumbled in. Then, he promptly collapsed to the floor.

"Robin!" exclaimed M'gann, soaring over to him.

All thoughts of sleep were suddenly erased from everyone's minds, and they rushed over to their fallen team mate. M'gann and Zatanna checked him over.

"No physical injuries, as far as I can tell," reported Zatanna. "It looks like he just… collapsed."

"Nobody just collapses," said Raquel skeptically.

"Unless they've gotten four hours of sleep in the last three days," muttered Wally, watching his friend's lightly rising and falling chest.

"Does that come from experience?" questioned Artemis, one eyebrow raised.

Wally shook his head. "No; Rob was just complaining yesterday about how little sleep he's gotten. Apparently Two-Face is on the loose again in Gotham. He's been out until four in the morning most nights, and when he does get back, he's got homework and stuff to do. Poor kid hardly gets any sleep."

_Then we probably shouldn't wake him up, _came M'gann's voice in their minds.

_I agree,_ said Aqualad. _We should let him sleep in peace._

_We can't just leave him on the floor! _protested Zatanna.

_I could put him on the couch,_ offered Superboy.

_Good idea,_ agreed Aqualad. _Try not to wake him._

_Ummm, guys?_ Everyone looked at Wally, who was nervously rubbing his neck and stepping away.

_What's your issue? _questioned Artemis.

_Obviously none of you guys have been around a sleeping Rob before…_

_He's not sleeping; he's passed out,_ argued Rocket.

_Same difference! Either way, I'm keeping my distance. I've had enough bad incidences._

_He's. Asleep. And by asleep, I mean fast asleep, probably not going to wake up for a while._

_Rocket, he's a really light sleeper. Like, unnaturally light sleeper. _She raised an eyebrow at him. _Like, take a step and he wakes up._

She obviously didn't believe him, because she took a step towards the sleeping boy. Wally cringed, but Robin did nothing.

_Really, Wally? _Rocket bent down, watching Robin's peaceful expression. _He looks so young._

_He is young, _muttered Zatanna.

Rocket reached out to brush a piece of hair from Robin's face, a maternal gesture.

_Raquel, don't!_

She simply shot him a glare, and let her fingertips lightly touch his forehead.

Robin's eyes shot open, and he moved faster than anyone had ever seen. In an instant, he had Raquel pinned to the wall, a bird-a-rang at her throat. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his blade never wavered.

"I warned you…" muttered Wally in a sing-song tone.

Wally's voice seemed to snap Robin out of his reaction. His eyes widened and he removed the bird-a-rang from her neck, placing it back in his utility belt.

Raquel got away from the wall, backing away from the youngest team member slightly. "Dang…" she rubbed her throat subconsciously.

"Sorry," said Robin in a tired voice, shooting her a weak smile. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, gazing at him in amazement. "What was that?"

"Instinct," he mumbled, swaying slightly. Wally was by his side in an instant, catching him before he started to fall.

"Dude, you need way more sleep."

Robin grinned tiredly. "Pro'lly."

"You can't even talk straight!" protested his best friend. The rest of his team just watched in slight amusement.

"Sure I can," he said, swaying again.

"You look drunk," Wally said, glaring at him. "How did you even get here? Did you get drugged or something?"

"No."

"Gassed?"

"Nope!" Robin popped the 'p' on nope.

"So this is all lack of sleep? You're just tired?"

"I'm not tired!" argued the dark haired boy childishly.

"You still didn't answer my first question."

Robin thought for a minute. "Yes, I did."

"Not the one about how you got here!"

"Oh…" Robin's eyes shut tiredly, and he slumped a bit in Wally's grasp. "I was dialing in the coordinates for the Batcave, and I kinda missed… I think…"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you need way more sleep."

Robin's grin fell slightly, his eyes still shut. "'ll be fine," he whispered, his head lolling to one side.

Wally grinned, setting his friend down on the ground and propping his back up against the wall. "Somebody needs to call Batman," he said softly.

All of his other team mates looked hesitant, but Kaldur volunteered. He walked away, leaving his other team mates behind.

"How'd you know he was gonna do that?" asked Raquel, looking suspiciously at Wally.

Wally shrugged, giving her a tired smile. "He's my best friend. I only made that mistake once." His smile faltered a bit, and he gulped at the memory.

"I don't think I even want to know," muttered Artemis.

"We still laugh about it sometimes," said Wally, "But I thought he was going to kill me at the time..."

"I know what you mean," muttered Raquel.

"Batman is on his way," said Kaldur, making his way back over to his team mates.

"Is he going to be mad?" asked M'gann nervously. Nobody wanted to face the wrath of the Dark Knight.

"Why should he be?" asked Superboy. "We didn't do anything to Robin, he just… passed out."

"He won't be mad," said Wally confidently.

_Recognized: Batman: 02_

"I hope…"

Batman glared at them as he stepped away from the fading light. "Where is he?" he growled.

Wally pointed at the slumbering boy. Batman turned in that direction, and only Wally saw his expression soften slightly.

"Robin."

Said boy's eyes shot open, and he moved for his belt, but Batman caught his wrist. Robin yanked his arm out of Batman's grip, almost fearfully, but then seemed to recognize who was in front of him. He relaxed, and stretched his arms out like a small child asking to be picked up.

Shocking the rest of the team, Batman obliged, scooping up his protégé bridal-style. "Ești prea bătrân pentru acest," he muttered softly.

Robin just smiled into Batman's chest, almost instantly falling back into sleep. Batman walked swiftly to the zeta-beams, careful not to shake the sleeping teen too much.

"You should all get some sleep," he said softly, and then stepped into the light.

_Recognized: Batman: 02_

_ Robin: B01_

"Did you get it?" asked Zatanna eagerly as soon as the Dynamic Duo had left.

Both Artemis and Wally nodded, grins spreading across their faces as they held up their phones.

"This is going to make excellent blackmail one day," Wally decided. He couldn't wait to see the look on Robin's face.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. Hope it was fluffy enough LOL**

**Translation: ****Ești****prea bătrân pentru****acest: **You're getting too old for this.

**Please review! THEY KEEP ME WRITING XD**


End file.
